


The Assassin's Rose

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, my poor attempt at writing a blow job, old story from years ago, post Assassin's Creed II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Ezio goes back to Venice to do an job. He then unknowingly saves Rosa after a party. He finally tells her his emotions. Ezio x Rosa. One-shot. WARNING: Adult content.





	The Assassin's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was a Gaia RP I did with a friend of mine back when I was on Gaia. This is in RP format. Sorry if it ends suddenly. We never did finish this RP.
> 
> Warning: Adult content is in this story. Proceed at your own risk. This is your only warning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series Assassins Creed.
> 
> \------
> 
> This was written back in 2012 and first posted on fanfiction.net

Rosa, dressed in a green dress trimmed in black and gold, black heels, and a green, black and gold mask, sized up the crowd she was looking at. There were bound to be many rich people at this party. She spotted an elderly man with a fat belly and many jewels she saw a fat purse. She made her way towards him and with practiced ease, bumped into him and cut his purse.

Ezio was perched on the rooftops, kneeling in the shadows watching the crowd. He was silent, focused on his target while the man walked aimlessly around the party. Ezio spotted a woman dressed in green heading for the man. He watched her intently to see what she would do. Then noticing that she slit his purse and took it, he smirked very entertained. He enjoyed a woman with a bit of fight in her.

Rosa rounded the corner and into one of the dark alleys. She tossed the purse to one of her comrades and made her way back to the party. She had a dagger strapped to her upper right thigh.

Ezio surveyed the party once more and saw a man going toward the party with a message. Ezio got up and ran over to the end of the rooftop then jumped, he turned over mid jump and landed on his back in a pile of straw behind the man. He grabbed his mouth and took his hidden dagger, pushing it through his back. Pulling him not the pile of hay Ezio took his uniform as well as the message and went into the alleyway to change. Once changed he kept his items hidden for a quick getaway. He took his hidden blade and hider in his sleeve. Ezio then stepped out of the alleyway and into the party, pushing through the people with ease and without suspicion. He made his way to the target.

"Sir, I have a message for you. But I was told to ensure you're reading it privately." he said in a hushed tone. The man agreed and followed Ezio from the party. "This way." he said as he led the target into the alley. Ezio stopped when he notice nobody was around and turned to the man. He tossed the note aside and before the man knew he had been tricked, Ezio had already pierced the blade through his targets heart. Accomplishing his task, Ezio gave the respect he gave all of his targets and then grabbed his stuff. He darted back up onto the roof and changed before anyone noticed what had happened. Once changed, he tossed the clothes, and then started running over the rooftops to find what to do next.

Rosa cut a few more purses and then decided that it was time to leave. She saw a messenger leave with her first target and didn't pay any attention to the man. Although he did look awfully familiar. When she got to the edge of the party, she motioned with her hands, signaling her comrades that it was time to go. The thieves took to the rooftops while she took to the streets. She couldn't very well take to the rooftops in heels. That was just an accident waiting to happen. As she walked down one of the alley to get to the main street she noticed someone was following her. She then decided to take a small detour to through the bazaar, hoping to lose them.

Ezio looked down and noticed the same woman he saw earlier being followed. He saw her starting to walk into the bazaar, so Ezio jumped down off the roof, climbing down a series of crates before reaching the ground. Ezio started following them slowly, making his way up to the man. He wanted to be sure that the man wasn't one of her allies in disguise before he got rid of him.

The man quickly picked up his pace and then grabbed Rosa's arm. "Hey there, pretty little lady, how about you and I spend the together?" He licked his lips together. Rosa scoffed and then went for her dagger but the lecherous man was faster. "Not so fast little kitty. I wouldn't want your claws to scratch me and ruin my beauty."

Ezio walked up behind the man and with one quick stab with his blade he poisoned the man. Ezio grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off of her before he got to the stage of the poison that makes them swing at random people. He grabbed the woman's arm carefully and led her away from the crowd now forming around the man. Ezio continued walking with her close behind, keeping his voice down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The next thing Rosa knows is that her stalker was stabbed and she was being dragged away from the scene with the man. She then recognizes the voice and the clothing and smiles a bit. He was always coming to her rescue. "I am fine now that you are here… Ezio Auditore."

Ezio stopped once they got into the alleyway, he turned to look at her. He hadn't recognized her before now. He smiled a bit and gently took the mask off of her. "Rosa..." he said, he was happy to have gotten to see her again.

Rosa curtsies. "In the flesh." She touches Ezio's scarred upper lip with her fingers. "How did that happen?"

He smiled a bit as she curtsied, then as she moved up to touch his face he couldn't help but have the feeling he had for her before. "A rock." He said as he chuckled a bit at the thought of how he got it.

She raises an eyebrow. "A rock huh?" She then looks at him with adoration a bit. "Will you escort me home to the thieves' guild? You can bunk there for the night if you wish."

Ezio nodded and handed her mask back to her. He turned and held his arm out for her with a charming smile. "I would love to." he said.

Rosa intertwined her arm with his. "I thought that I saw you at the party tonight. You were the messenger were you not?" She winks at him. "You looked good in those tights." She giggles and rests her head against her shoulder as they begin to walk.

Ezio laughed a bit awkwardly. "Oh... Y-yes, I had to disguise as something." he said, slightly embarrassed. He smiled as he looked down at her leaning on his shoulder. He led her through the streets until they reached the thieves guild. "Well, here we are." he said as he looked up at the building and smiled. He felt more at home now that he was back.

Rosa looked up the moon. "I missed you while you were gone Ezio." She then turned to him and smiled. "Goodnight Assassino." She moved to kiss him on the cheek.

Ezio smiled as he looked up as well. "I missed you as well, bella." he said. He looked over at her and returned the smile. "Goodnight." he leaned in and instead, gently met her lips with his.

Rosa stood there for a moment, surprised. Could it be that Ezio was returning her feelings? Or was he just using her to get into her bed? After all, Ezio was known to be a womanizer. She decided that she would ask him later and she returned the kiss. She wasn't experienced like he was, so she was clumsily with the kiss.

Ezio smiled at her kiss, he had so much he wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure just how to say it. "I need to talk to you when you have the time, Rosa. I have some things I need to admit to." he said. His hand gently touched her cheek as his thumb ran over it, he smiled then turned to sigh a bit.

Rosa smiled. "I have time now assassin." She takes his hand and guides him to her room.

He smiled and followed her. Once they arrived he looked down at her and pulled his hood back. "Rosa I haven't been completely honest with you. I have always had feeling for you, I just... Everyone I am close to dies or gets hurt. You where the last person in this world I wanted to get hurt. So I pushed you away, made you feel like I had no feeling or interest. And for that I'm sorry." he said, being completely honest. He wasn't sure how she would react or if she even felt the same way.

Rosa listens and nods. "I understand." She then trembles a bit as she leans forward and kisses Ezio. "I'm not fragile like a doll. I won't be hanged by the Templars like your father and brothers were." She then kisses him again. "Because you know what? I believe you will be there to save me from whatever danger there is."

Ezio returned her kiss, then again once more. He felt a bit better now, but had a mixed feeling of responsibility for her. But strangely enough, he wanted it. His hand caressed her cheek as his gaze met hers. "I promise you, I will be there to protect you. Always." he said, his tone more gentle then usual and genuine.

Rosa smiled and then a thought came to her mind. She blushed red when she thought about it. She hesitated, chewing on her lower lip."E-ezio?" She whispers. "W-will you make me a w-woman…? M-make me y-yours?"

Ezio looked at her at first a little bit shocked that she would ask him, but then he smiled. He ran his hand over her arm and then wrapped around her back, he pulled her closer gently. Ezio leaned in and kissed slowly, easing her into it to see how she would respond.

Rosa's eyes rolled in the back of her head when he kissed her. He was being so gentle with her it made her want to cry. She then eagerly kissed him back.

Ezio kissed her back passionately as his eyes closed. He fell deeply into the kiss and longed for her more than ever. While one hand rested on her lower back, his other one traveled around the back of her dress and started untying it.

Rosa sighed into the kiss, content with the way things were. But she knew from the few women she talked with that it did get better, you just got to get past the pain first. She then threaded her fingers in Ezio's hair and undid the tie that held his hair back.

Ezio got the dress untied and it dropped to the floor, he continued the kiss as he then started working the laces of her corset off. He fed into the passion that so desperately wanted to get out now that he had her. He glanced at the bed slightly as he continued to kiss her as his muscles tensed a bit at her touch.

Rosa's lungs burned for air and she broke the kiss, gasping for sweet air. "Wow…" She whispered. "So that what it's like to be kissed by Ezio Auditore. " She then undid the buckles to his cape and assassin coat and slid it off of him. She then slipped out of her heels and waited for the corset to be taken off.

He chuckled lightly and got the corset to slip off. Ezio pulled off his other belt and shirt, revealing his very muscular body. He had a few scars here and there from fighting. He leaned down a bit and held one hand under her neck on one side, then kissed her neck lightly.

Rosa closes her eyes and enjoys his feather kisses on her neck. She should had been blushing that she was in nothing but her undergarments, but Ezio was being so gentle with her that she didn't care. It was then that she remembered that he was still wearing both of his assassin blades and she opened her eyes. "Ezio… you should remove your armor." She taps his arm gauntlets that contain the assassin blade. "Wouldn't want those deadly blades to accidently deploy."

He stopped kissing her for a moment, laughing a bit. "Yes, your right." he said. He took the gauntlets off as set them aside carefully, then he picked her up and took her to her bed. He set her down carefully and then crawled over her and resumed kissing her neck again.

Rosa mews a bit as he continued to kiss her neck. She tilted her neck to the side to give him more access to her neck. She runs one of her hands through his rich brown hair and with her other hand she feels the muscles in his back.

Ezio smiled a bit as he continued to kiss her. His hand guided the rest of the clothes she had on to the floor. His kiss travelled down her chest lightly as his hands slid over her waist.

Rosa blushed as she was now naked in front of Ezio. She wanted to cover herself but did not. She then decided to be a bit bold. "Ezio, you are wearing too many clothes… take them off."

Ezio sat up a bit and looked down at her with a slightly shocked look. He had never had a woman be so bold and demand him before, but admittedly he liked it. "Yes, ma'am." he said with a smile as he started taking off the rest of his clothes.

Rosa admired the way Ezio's muscles moved as he removed his pants and boots. While he was removing his clothes Rosa sat up and kissed him. She was starting to get the hang of kissing but she still had much to learn. And who better than Ezio to teach her?

When he finally got his clothes off he started kissing her back as his hands wrapped around her waist. Ezio savored the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips, and her lips against his.

Rosa liked the way things were going but she couldn't help feeling a bit frightened about what was to come. She wanted to become one with Ezio, but was scared of the pain that came before the pleasure. A small tear escaped Rosa's eye.

Ezio could feel the slight hesitation she had and noticed the tear. He pulled back a bit to look her in the eye. He had a concerned look for her as he gently swept the tear away. "Rosa... We don't have to... You know, if you're not ready." he said in a comforting tone. Trying to keep from scaring her.

Rosa quickly shook her head. "No. I want it more than anything. It's just… I'm scared of the pain." She then wraps her arms around Ezio and leans her head against his muscular chest.

He took her in his arms and rubbed her back gently. "Oh I see..." he said as he kissed her forehead." Rosa, it will be alright." he whispered to her. "I promise." he added.

She nods. "I believe you." She decided enough was enough. She needed to stop being meek. Rosa then pushes Ezio down onto her bed and straddles him. Her green eyes were lit up with mischief.

Ezio was once again caught off guard and smiled. He looked up into Rosa's beautiful green eyes with a playful look, ready to see what she would do. She had piqued his curiosity as to how she really was. Shy and quiet, or take charge and ready for anything like he had now her to be before. "What do you plan to do to me, signora?" he asked.

Rosa sat back on Ezio's groin. She moved her hips back and forth a bit, enough to cause some pleasurable friction. She acted all innocent, but she knew what she was doing. "Hmm… How about tying you up to my bed post?"

Ezio let out a bit of a groan as she sat and moved against him. He was extremely shocked from everything she had been doing but he thoroughly enjoyed it. "Tying me up?" he asked with a bit of a laugh, he wasn't sure if she was serious or what.

Rosa nods. "Yes that is what I will do." With one last wiggle of her hips against his groin, she got up and went to a chair that her green scarf was draped on. She then grabbed another scarf from her cabinet. She then saunters back to Ezio and straddles him once again. Rosa then grabs Ezio's wrists and begins to tie the scarf around his wrists and the bed post. The scarf was tight enough that Ezio couldn't get loose, but not too tight that it cut off the circulation in his wrists.

Ezio groaned once more and then noticed that she was serious, but before he could do anything she had already tied him up. He watched her as she tied the scarfs around his wrists then tried to get out, but despite his best efforts he could not. He had never had this done before, but couldn't help smile.

"Now what should I do with you?" Rosa tapped a finger against her lips. She then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea." She grinned wickedly.

Ezio's eyes widened a bit as she grinned. He looked up at her and began to get a bit nervous, yet a bit of excitement still lingered. "What now?" he asked as he waited for her to say something, anything.

Rosa smirked and started to kiss her way down to his groin. She then started to pet and strokes his manhood while nibbling on his hip.

Ezio's muscles tensed a bit as he tried to regain composure, she had once again thrown him off guard. He didn't know how to respond or what to do, his body didn't even know how to respond to it.

She then moved from nibbling his hip to kissing his manhood. She continued to stoke his manhood sinfully slow. She wanted to torture him for a while.

He refused to give in to her advances that easily, so he closed his eyes to try and focus on keeping his breathing slow and controlled. His muscles continued however, to tense up and show a bit of his weakness. One thing was for sure, he enjoyed these little games of endurance with her. It always seemed to keep things interesting.

Rosa could feel Ezio's muscles bunch up, but no sound escaped from his mouth. She then decided to kick it up a notch. Hopefully this would draw a response from him. Rosa lowered her head towards Ezio's manhood and gave it a nice long lick. She put the head of his manhood into her mouth and she started to suckle on it.

Ezio's eyes tightened shut more as he fought the urge to give in. His arms where tense and his hands in fists, the scarfs strained to keep from breaking under his grip. His breathing started to get a bit heavier as faint sensations jolted through his body.

Rosa smiled a bit. Slowly but surely, Ezio was losing control. She just had to be patient. She started to nibble on the head of his manhood. Little love bits they were. Rosa took a deep breath through her nose and then bopped her head up and down.

Ezio couldn't handle it anymore. His muscles burned for her body and he couldn't help but let out a slight gasp for air after fighting it so long. "A-alright Rosa... Y-you win." he said as he groaned. He didn't want to admit to loosing but he couldn't handle anymore.

With a small audio pop she removes her lips from his manhood. There was a twinkle in her eye. "What is this? The great Ezio Auditore admitting defeat?"

Ezio sighed as all of his muscles relaxed again and he tried to catch his breath. "N-n... Yes…" he said. He didn't want to admit to it but he had to, he was powerless against her and at her mercy.

She shook a finger at him. "Tsk tsk… what would your father say with you admitting defeat?" It took her a moment to realize that she had mentioned his father. She then gasped a bit. "I'm sorry Ezio, I didn't mean to mention your father. I'm sure he was a great man."

Ezio looked up at her as she shook her finger at him and smiled, but at the second she mentioned his father the smiled disappeared. He thought he had worked through all of the stuff with his brothers and father. But then it started to get to him again, Ezio tried to process through everything again as he laid there silently. He was in deep thought. Once he snapped out of it he looked up at her again. "It's alright. You didn't mean anything by it." He said as he smiled at her, reassuring her that he was alright.

Rosa climbed up his body then began to kiss him. Soon she needed some air and broke the kiss. "You know, another perk from being a thief is that they make amazing knots to tie things and people up." She then sat back onto Ezio's aroused groin. She began to wiggle her hips some more and continued to talk. "You know… Bianca, our guilds healer, is having a courtship with Ugo." She then looks at him. "So are you going to court me Ezio or am I one of your one night stands?"

Ezio kissed her back then watched as she sat back again. He tried to talk as she wiggled around on his groin. "R-Rosa I would... L-love to court you, if you would a-accept." he said with a small smile.

Rosa smiled and her green eyes twinkled with happiness. "I accept. You just have to ask Antonio for permission. After all he is like a father to me." With another wiggle of her hips, she ground herself deeper onto Ezio this time. She moaned a bit. "Why does something so forbidden before marriage feel so good?"

Ezio couldn't help but let a deep groan out as she pressed her body against his more. "I don't know, but you haven't even gotten to the best part yet." he joked as he motioned to his hands being tied. He couldn't efficiently pleasure her without his hands. "And I can't ask Antonio in this state of affairs." he laughed a bit. "Having a naked man, tied to your bed. I'm sure if he heard what you were up to he would have me thrown out already. And perhaps keep you locked away." he had a playful smirk on his face. "That is, unless you desire me too much to wait. Then we will make love, and ask him once we are through. Hmm?" he asked, trying to get her to admit what she wanted.

She chuckled a bit. "Oh I think Antonio would do much worse than throwing you out. He would have you tied down and castrate you I believe." She stopped her wiggling for a moment and then smiled. "Ezio, are you asking me to marry you? Or are we talking about courtship?"

Ezio got a bit nervous when she told him about Antonio's intentions. Then when she asked he answered. "Could you untie me first?" he pleaded.

Rosa nodded and leaned over him to untie the knots that were holding him captive.

He sat up and moved his wrists around a bit before answering. Ezio sat in front of Rosa and his gaze met her eyes. He took her hands in his and smiled as he thought of the result if she would accept his question. He thought of their lives that would soon be conjoined. "Rosa… Amore. With you grant me the greatest pleasure of marrying me?" he asked. Ezio wanted nothing more right now then to ensure his life with her, and he hoped she would feel the same. His heart was beating rapidly as he awaited her answer, his hands he tried so hard to keep from trembling with both excitement and nerves, and his mind raced tossing thoughts of both positive and negative answers and what they would result in later.

Rosa smiled and nodded, tears streaming form her eyes. "Yes, Ezio… Yes I will marry you!" She then throws her arms around him and kisses his passionately.

Ezio's whole body nearly collapsed with relief as she accepted. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back. He looked into her eyes and remembered. "I need to go speak with Antonio." he said with bit of hesitation.

Rosa laughed a bit at his uneasiness. "Relax, Assassino… I'm sure he won't castrate you. Besides it's the middle of the night. Let us sleep and you can talk with him in the morning." She then leaned down on her bed and pulled him with her. She snuggled into his arm, fitting perfectly against his body.

Ezio smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. He lightly kissed her forehead then closed his eyes, falling slowly into sleep.

Soon morning came and Rosa woke up. She smiled and snuggled into Ezio's embrace. She started to trace patterns on his chest.

Ezio yawned and woke up, he smiled down at Rosa in his arms. He flipped to where he was leaning over her and he kissed her deeply. "Good morning, Bella." he whispered as he moved the kiss to her neck, biting it lightly.

Rosa groaned into the kiss. "Morning Ezio." She then squirmed a bit in his embrace and then chuckled. She then weaseled her way out of Ezio's arms. "I need to go catch Antonio before he goes to Leonardo's. Ezio, get dressed." She started to get dressed.

He laughed and got up and dressed. "You want him to give us an answer before he leaves, eh?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Rosa nods and then smiles. "Don't you?" She then walks out of the door.

Ezio smiled. "Yes, I do." he followed her and looked for Antonio.

Rosa looked for Antonio and they found him in his office.

"Oh Ezio… How nice to see you again." Said Antonio.

Rosa smiles. "Ezio here would like to talk to you about something."

Ezio smiled. "I will just say it, I want to ask you for Rosas hand in marriage." he said.

Antonio blinked, clearly not expecting this in the morning. "I beg your pardon?"

Ezio froze for a moment realizing what he had done. "Sir I... Want to marry Rosa."

Antonio folded his hands in front of him. "Tell the reason why."

"Because I love her. I always have, she has always meant a lot to me. I wanted to protect her because I knew when I was going along in my assassin missions that it would only get more dangerous. So I pushed her away in hopes she would not feel hurt if something happened to me. But it has gotten us nowhere, either way it's dangerous. But I would rather be with someone I love rather than alone." he explained.

Antonio nods and then walks over to the window and looks outside. After a while of weighing the pros and cons, he came to a decision. "You have my permission and blessing."

Ezio smiled and looked over at Rosa then back to Antonio. "Thank you." he said.

"Rosa… I have something for you." He then walks over to a painting hanging on the wall and removes it. Behind it is a small door with a keyhole. Antonio then opens it and takes over a small box. "Here…" Rosa then took the box and opened it. She gasps a bit, as were inside were a pair of pearl earrings and a necklace. "They were your mothers." Rosa nods. "Thank you Antonio."

Ezio allowed the two to have a moment. He watched silently and smiled at Antonio's gift to her. He could tell Antonio wanted the best for her and her happiness, and Ezio intended to do everything in his power to ensure it.

Rosa then turned to Ezio and smiles. "I shall wear my mother's jewelry for the wedding." She than thought for a moment. "Ezio… you should write a letter to your mother and family. Tell them to come to the wedding."

Ezio smiled. "Great idea, I will do that now." he said as he left to the study.

Rosa smiled and then left the room to go train a couple new thieves.

When Ezio got to the study he began writing a letter for his mother, explaining what was happening. He added the money to the letter that he usually sent them for financial support. He then sent the letter to them by bird. He went down into the courtyard to watch Rosa train some thieves.

Rosa was teaching the new recruits the jumping technique. When she saw Ezio, she smiled. "Ah Ezio, come and meet the new recruits."

Ezio smiled and walked over to Rosa, he looked at the new recruits and watched as they attempted the jump. "Hmm… Not bad." he said.

The 2 new thief recruits were practicing the jump technique on the scaffolding. "The one of the left is Franco's younger brother, Alfonso. The one on the right is Carlo. Boys come here." The young thieves climbed down the scaffolding and stood next to Rosa. "Alfonso, Carlo, this is Ezio Auditore. He is an Assassin and my fiancée." Alfonso said hello and Carlo bowed his head respectfully.

Ezio chuckled a bit as the boys bowed. Ezio took a bow as well. "The pleasure is mine." he said. "Some interesting climbing you are doing there." he said with a smile.

The boys nod and Alfonso speaks. "It is difficult the first few times, but I am starting to get the hang of it. Of course I am not a master like Rosa, my brother, and you. But one day it will become second nature to me. I am sure of it." Carlo nods, agreeing with his fellow thief.

Ezio nodded, and looked up at where they were jumping to. "The key is instant action, as well as keeping your eye on the target." he said. Ezio ran up to the wall and grabbed the first ledge, he flipped himself over the side and then grabbed the second ledge. He hung there for a moment looking down at them. "See? Easy." he said with an accomplished smile. He then ran up the wall and grabbed the last ledge. He looked down momentarily and jumped, he landed on the ground before them and rolled. He stood up and looked back up at the ledge. "Did that get higher since I was last here?" he asked.

Rosa, Alfonso, and Carlo watch Ezio as he starts to climb. When he gets to the top, Alfonso nods. "Thank you for showing us Signore Ezio." Rosa than turns to Carlo and makes a few hand gestures. He returns the hand gestures and nods, smiling. "Carlo here is a mute. He had his tongue cut out when he was little." Rosa then nods. "Yes… we have added a few extra rungs to the top level."

He looked at the boy who could not speak. "I am sorry to hear that." he said then looked back at Rosa. "It looked like it from up there." Ezio went over to Rosa and smiled as he kissed her cheek then whispered. "So when do you finish here?"

She whispered. "All they need to do is practice, so I'm free to leave. Why… did you have something in mind?"

"I did actually." he said as he smiled. He held out his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. She then waved goodbye to Alfonso and Carlo.

He led her to a stable where a horse stood, ready for a ride. He lifted her up on its back and climbed up behind her. Ezio had it ride off to the hills.

Rosa lay back against Ezio's chest and enjoyed the horseback ride.

He took her up to the top of a hill overlooking the city. He got off of the horse and helped her down, then led her over to a tree where a picnic was set up. "Here we are."

Rosa gasped. "Oh Ezio, it's so beautiful!" She quickly kissed him and went to sit down on the red and white checkered blanket.

Ezio smiled and kissed her back, then followed her to the blanket. He sat beside her and looked out on Venice with a content sigh.

Rosa laid her head on Ezio's shoulder. "So…. What is there to eat?"

Ezio kissed her forehead then grabbed the basket. "Cheese, bread, fruit, wine and some beef." he said as he pulled out the items and set them before her, pouring each of them a glass of wine.

"Mmmmm….. Yummy." Rosa grabbed the loaf of bread and started to slice it. Once a few slices were sliced, she cut some cheese to put it on the bread.

Ezio took a sip of wine, tasting the quality and savoring the flavor. "That... Is a good glass of wine." he said as he smiled.

Rosa took a sip of her wine and groaned in pleasure. "Mio dio, that is some good wine."

Ezio lay back so that he was propped up on one arm with the glass in the other hand. "For you... Only the best." he smiled.

Rosa smiled back and then leaned forward to kiss Ezio. "Bought or stolen?" She asked with a smile smirk on her face.

Ezio chuckled a bit and kissed her, then remained a few inches from her face and whispered with a playful smile. "Well... Let's just say it was an interesting day at the vineyard." he said.

Rosa went and grabbed a piece of fruit. She then popped a grape into her mouth. "Oh really?"

He smiled. "Si... But as I said, only the best for you." he said. He took another sip of his wine and then a bite of the fruit.

"When do you think that we should have the wedding?"

Ezio thought for a moment then looked at her. "It's up to you, Bella. How much time do you need?"

Rosa looked at her fiancée and was thinking. "In 2 month will be fine with me. It will allow Bianca to make my wedding dress for me."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, 2 months it is." he agreed.

She smiles. "We should send out wedding invitations."

"Ok, who do you want to be there?" he asked.

"Well obviously you're family and the thieves' guild."

Ezio chuckled. "Of course, amore. Anyone else?" he asked.

She thinks. "Leonardo."

Ezio nodded, he laid back and looked up at the clouds as he popped another grape into his mouth. He thought about how he would get all of it together discretely so the guards don't crash it. Or worse... The Borgia.

"What about having the wedding at your uncle's villa? Your uncle's town is the head of the Assassin's is it not? The guards will not bother us will there they?"

"I'm not sure, the Borgia are getting worse." he said.

"Then should we hold off the wedding until the Borgia are gone?" She asked.

"No, I will figure it out." he said. He took another grape and ate it while he thought through things.

Rosa thought. "We could have it at the thieves guide in Venice."

Ezio nodded. "That could work."

She nods as well. "Then we should start planning. After all the wedding is a 2 months away."

"Si... So what kind of things do you want, Bella? What does your dream wedding look like?" he asked.

Rosa thought about it. "I'm not quite sure. I never thought I would be getting married. My goal was always to help Antonio with the Thieves Guild."

Ezio chuckled. "That's strange that a woman wouldn't think of that."

"But I'm not your average kind of girl."

Ezio smiled up at her. "That is true... That why I love you." he said

"And I love you." She grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth. "Now, as your fiancée, I have a right to know about your previous encounter with women. Which I am sure that there have been plenty. Tell me, so should I be wary of any jealous ex-girlfriends?"

Ezio coughed as he choked slightly then looked at Rosa. "I... Umm no, I can't think of any." he said as he sat up and coughed again.

Rosa grinned. "You sure? What about Cristina? Or Caterina?"

Ezio took a drink of wine to help stop the coughing then looked at her again. "I'm not sure, I don't think they will." he said. Trying to say the right things so she wouldn't get angry.

Rosa nods. "Okay then." She then picks up her wine glass and takes a sip. She then rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you Ezio…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Rosa."


End file.
